


My Rules

by CottonCandyTeeth



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Rouxls Kaard, Greater Dad, Other, Parental Rouxls Kaard, Savage Rouxls Kaard, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyTeeth/pseuds/CottonCandyTeeth
Summary: Rouxls Kaard is not a fool.Nay, Rouxls Kaard knows what is in store for the young Spade Prince. He knows what the King is capable of doing; what he will do.And Rouxls Kaard refuses.





	My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my second story. This one is only one chapter, but I’ve been thinking of doing my own take of Rouxls Kaard slowly but surely becoming the Greater Dad I know he is. Haven’t decided yet ;0

*

*

*

*

Rouxls Kaard is not a fool.

Nay, Rouxls Kaard knows what is in store for the young Spade Prince. He knows what the King is capable of doing; what he will do.

And Rouxls Kaard _refuses_.

-

Rouxls Kaard had been idly taking stock of his store when Lancer had bursted through the doors. The young prince was distraught and breathless while he launched hundreds of words a minute, and Rouxls could barely understand anything the young pup said. He did, however, notice fresh bruises adorning Lancer’s neck. Rouxls immediately grabbed Lancer by his shoulders and forced him to stop; to breath. His eyes scanned over the wretched bruises while more of the ugly purples and blues blossomed.

"Lancer, what-eth happened to thine necke?" He questioned softly as he held the boy in place. Lancer couldn’t help but wriggle around like a desperate worm, eventually breaking free of Rouxls’ grasp and launching into his explanation.

“No time! I have to get the Darkeners to NOT kill The Lighteners. Please help me, Lesser Dad! You’re the only one I can ask right now!” Lancer’s voice cracked slightly and Rouxls could only look down at the prince with a tightened expression.

How could he ever say no?

-

It didn’t take the two long to reach the roof of the castle. While Lancer snaked his way past the riot to warn the Lighteners of their fate, Rouxls controlled the crowd as best as he could.

“Back! Get backe, _noweth_!” Rouxls demanded loudly. He only had to buy Lancer time to get the Lighteners out of harm’s way. Finally Rouxls could hold the crowd back no longer, and lthe group surged forward. They screamed and shouted, saliva frothing at their mouths. They demanded the blood of the Lighteners.

But the Lighteners were gone.

Rouxls wrestled his way to the front of the crowd to reach Lancer, giving a breathy chuckle. He pushed strands of his snowy hair from his face as he grinned.

“Ah, you did it mine Prince-“ Rouxls stopped speaking when his eyes fell upon the King. His mighty figure stood tall and menacingly compared to Lancer, who cowered in the King's shadow. A gentle breeze blew across the roof of the castle as all eyes fell upon the sight.

Lancer was already a nervous wreck before even speaking. “D-Dad!..You’re awake! That’s, that’s gre-“

“ **Lancer**.”

“...Y-yes?..” The Spade King flexed slightly as he worked out the spell that had been cast on him. The culprit had long snuck into the shadows and escaped back to their lonely kingdom. The King peered down at his son with nothing but disdain. He took a step towards his son as Lancer took an equal step back, his little figure trembling. His hands rubbed his neck nervously before wringing each other rapidly.

“ **..You betrayed me, Lancer**.” The King stared. The mouth on his navel snarled and snapped, baring it’s dagger teeth. Rouxls stood still and in his usual salute, but his eyes followed Lancer’s every step.

“NO! No, I didn’t dad! I just-I didn’t want..” Lancer panicked to find the right words as his father raised a silencing hand.

“ **You betrayed your King, Lancer. You betrayed your kingdom.** ” Rouxls watched as a spade attack slowly appeared behind the Spade King. “ **You know the rules of treason, Lancer. You all do!** ”

The Darkerners were frightened into statues. They hadn’t expected the king to raise his hand towards his son! Lancer’s eyes widened in horror.

“No! Please, dad, I’m sorry! I couldn’t let you fight! I-“ a warning spade flew past Lancer’s face and split his cheek open. His hands immediately shot up to hold the new wound as the King’s voice boomed.

“ **STOP. TALKING!** ” He roared. More spade attacks appeared behind the King, all pointed at Lancer. “ **You know the rules for treason**. **Tell them to me.** ” He spoke softly, yet his voice held no sympathy for the one that shared his blood. Lancer began to cry, falling to his knees from fear.

“Dad, please!..”

“ **TELL ME.** ” Lancer just sobbed harder as he held himself tightly. His eyes finally met Rouxls, sending a silent plea for help. For _anything_. The King didn’t notice luckily, letting out a long sigh at Lancer’s refusal to speak. He lifted a hand into the air, and for a moment he almost looked sad.

“ **Goodbye, my son.** ”

The attacks moved in slow motion, and Lancer could only think of his impending doom. _I’m going to die, my dad is going to kill me, I don’t want to die! I want to live!_ Lancer shut his eyes tightly and curled up into himself, waiting for impact. He heard the sound of rushing wind and felt something cold splatter against him, then silence. When he didn’t feel any pain, and realized he was alive, Lancer slowly peeled an eye open, expecting more attacks to be waiting.

Except, they weren’t there. Rouxls Kaard, the selfish Duke of Puzzles who changed his opinions with the wind, the one who only cared for himself, stood in front of Lancer as a shield. His gooey body has new slashes where the goo was gone, while a black ink leaked from the wounds. It spread slowly around his body like little snakes, infatuating Lancer for just a moment. The riot all stood in quiet confusion, staring at Rouxls Kaard. The King seemed shocked Rouxls had moved at all, his hands clenching into fists.

“ **Move aside, Rouxls Kaard. This is royal business.** ”

Rouxls Kaard spit the black ink from his mouth as he gave a shaky chuckle. “I’m sorry, mine King. I...I don’t believe I can doeth that.” The King stood straighter as his anger bubbled.

“ **I’m sorry. I don’t remember giving you _permission_. Get out of my way. _Now_.**”

Rouxls Kaard forced himself to stand tall, wiping his mouth with his thumb and smearing some of the ink. “ _No_.”

Lancer had opened both eyes all the way and shakily stood, moving to Rouxls Kaard’s legs and holding his pants leg tightly. The King was visibly upset, his navel mouth in a frenzy.

“ **So be it. Then you both die**.” He hissed out before sending a wave of spade attacks. Lancer cried out to Rouxls, but the Darkener simply stood in his place. The King let out a maniacal laugh and let his tongue slip out, ready to finish off the traitors. His laughing suddenly morphed into a grunt of pain, however. The King fell to a knee and rested a hand on the ground for support as he lost the strength to stand.

He looked up to see Rouxls Kaard, who stood unaffected, with his hand held in the air in a stop motion. The King slowly stood again, huffing out in annoyance. He wasn’t sure how the shrimp had dodged his attacks, but it didn’t matter. He summoned more attacks to solely surround Roulxs Kaard, and with a battle cry he sent them to their target. Roulxs Kaard gently pushed Lancer away and gave the spade attacks a lazy glance before waving his hand once more through the air. The King felt the same pain as before doubled, falling to his knees completely and bracing himself against the floor. His navel mouth let out a groan as saliva drizzled from it’s mouth.

“It seemeth that you have forgotten mine name.” Rouxls was different. His voice lacked emotion, and the black ooze that had been leaking was now covering his hands. His heeled boots clicked against the ground as he stalked towards the fallen King. “ _All damage inflicted on me shall be reflected back to mine opponente._ ” He spoke out in a finalizing tone. The black ooze popped in his hand as if making something official. Of course, the King couldn’t possibly know what.

“ **What is this nonsense?..You think you can reflect damage? HA-** “ The King began to cough violently as black goo escaped his mouth and splattered in front of him before he covered his mouth. When he lifted his hand again he stared in horror, as it was now covered in the mysterious ink. The King had little time to react before feeling something make contact with his face. His face was smashed harshly into the ground as he yelped out, the force twisting around his flesh and pushing harder.

“New rule. _You no longer hold power over thine son. You will leave him alone_. These are my rules, King. You’d be wise to follow them.” Rouxls Kaard stared down at the king, leaving the king shocked. His body dripped more than it had ever before, mixed with the black ink. His one colored eye glowed in a bright violet while the other stayed pitch black, while his one hand was covered in the black ink he leaked. His smile held no life, and for the first time the King felt threatened. It didn’t last long, though.

“ **Hah! As if I’d listen to a pathetic welp like you..** ” The King sneered. He had already materialized another spade attack behind Roulxs Kaard and had readied his hand to send it off, but immediately regretted it. The black ink that he had coughed rocketed from his arm in spindly vines that tightly wrapped around his hand and finger and making them immovable. He felt circulation being cut off as the vines squeezed harder.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Rouxls sneered confidently. The blackness on his hand popped more, and he felt the power he always suppressed pulsing through him with a satisfying hum. Why did he ever stop using it again? Roulxs had never felt stronger! He had the power to make the king bend to his will. Nobody could stop him! He could take over! He didn’t want to ever give this power up again!

He felt something tiny tug at his suit and he gave a disgusted look towards the source. “Who dareth!-“

“Lesser Dad?”

Like a light switch Rouxls snapped out of his strange trance, his eyes returning to normal. He remembered why he never used his power as he gazed at the nervous fear Lancer’s eyes felt. His power..it was too great even for him. He took his boot from the King’s face and dropped down to Lancer’s level, his hands resting gently on his face.

“Lancer! Oh, looketh what he did to youeth! Does it hurt? Did he hurt you anywhere else?” Roulxs hennes over Lancer’s cut as the young boy whined out.

“I’m okay, Lesser Dad! I’m fine! Are you?” Lancer challenged. “You..got really scary, there..” He admitted softly. “But! I know you wouldn’t mean to do that, right? Be all scary, I mean.” Roulxs turned to see where the king was still laid out in agony, holding his arm close as curses slipped from his mouth. The vines of ink had disappeared, but something had happened to keep the King in pain.

“I..I’m sorry, mine prince. I lost controle. He..I refused to let him hurt you.” Roulxs dropped his fake accent as he held Lancer’s shoulders. “My power, it is a strong one. I never wished to scare you. I swear to you, Lancer, I’ll never scare you like that again.” Emotion dripped from his voice as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Finally Lancer let out a snicker before wrapping his little arms around Rouxls neck.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you, you sweet little pumpkin! Just..promise you won’t use your power again? Unless you really really have to?..” Lancer asked softly. Roulxs realized Lancer’s throat was probably beginning to feel sore. He gently wrapped his arms around the prince before standing tall, holding him close.

“I promise, mine prince. Let us get our wounds healede, aye?” As Rouxls put his accent back up Lancer grinned and let his tongue slip out, nodding his head quickly. Roulxs Kaard looked over the crowd that still watched and gestured.

“Well? Tendeth to your king.” He ordered. Some Darkeners began to run over as Roulxs gave the king a final glance. He walked back towards the safety of the inside, taking Lancer away from the roof. Away from his disgrace of a father. The group split apart to let him through easily, both admiring and fearful of the Duke of Puzzles. Rouxls Kaard wasn’t sure what the night would bring, after everyone realized what Roulxs had done. Who he had beat. He didn’t care, though. He had a child to feed and wounds to mend. Lancer yawned out and snuggled closer into Rouxls, letting his eyes droop closed.

“I love you, Lesser Dad.” Rouxls felt his body stiffen at the words, his cheeks flushing. The prince had fallen asleep soon after, so he failed to hear Roulxs respond.

“And I love you, Lancer.”

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kinda made Roulxs OOC, but meh. I want to see him be a SAVAGE. I hope you guys don’t mind too much! If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know! I don’t have people read for me. I just sit there and reread until I think it’s good lol.


End file.
